Star Wars: Arrival of the Space Warrior
by rcmgamer218
Summary: When bounty hunter and savior, Samus Aran, is ambushed by Space Pirates, it's up to Aaron and Garm Kast and their army to rescue her before she dies. Come see as the bounty hunter and Jedi work together to bring an end to the Clone Wars.


Star Wars: Arrival of the Space Warrior

Ch. 1

Somewhere deep in the Unknown Regions, in an area controlled by a government known as the Galactic Federation, infamous bounty hunter, Samus Aran, was asleep in her personal starship, when the ships special AI, which Samus has named Adam, woke her up.

"Samus, the ships radar is picking up several ships speeding towards our location! The ships signatures match those of Space Pirates!" Adam warned, and Samus quickly came to and began redirecting her flight path to escape the aliens, but the ships were too fast; within seconds, the ships were surrounding her, and Samus didn't even have time to reroute power to her ship's shields when the Space Pirates attacked. Within moments, Samus' ship was peppered with laser fire, and systems quickly began to fail. Soon after, one of the Pirates got a shot to hit Samus' engine, knocking them out, and creating an explosion powerful enough to send Samus crashing towards a nearby planet. As the ship entered the atmosphere, Samus began to worry that her end had come, seeing that she was crashing towards a large mountain range. "Hold on Samus!" Adam warned, and suddenly, the engines roared to life, and Adam veered the ship to the right, causing a chunk of the ship to be torn off by the mountain, and sent spiraling towards the ground, but now the ship was aiming for a small gap between mountains.

For Samus, everything happened so quickly; her ship hit the ground, bouncing and rolling across the ground, before eventually skidding to a halt. However, during the crash landing, Samus was thrown from her seat, and hit her head, hard; she was bleeding from one of her temples, and was knocked unconscious from the hit.

"Samus! Samus, do you hear me!" Adam asked, but all he got was a groan in pain. "Hold on Lady; I'm sending off a distress signal! Just hold on!" Adam ordered, and all he and Samus could do was hope that allies would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the border of the Unknown Regions, on board a Republic cruiser, Jedi Padawan Aaron Kast was practicing his lightsaber skills, when his unclemaster, Garm Kast, walked over to him, and motioned Aaron to follow him.

"What's wrong Uncle?" Aaron asked, putting his lightsaber away.

"We've just picked up a distress signal coming from inside the Unknown Regions; we're not sure who it's designated too, but it's called 'Baby's Cry'; we can only assume that it's of utmost importance. We're only fifteen minutes from where the signal is originating, so we need to act on it." Garm explained, and the two Jedi went to a nearby gunship, and began loading Clone Troopers onto the other transports.

* * *

><p>When Garm's cruiser exited hyperspace above the planet where they were receiving the distress signal, three gunships began flying towards the planets surface, in search of the distress signal.<p>

"The distress signal is coming from a nearby mountain range! There's a small clearing near the center of it; we'll start our search there!" Garm ordered, and when they reached the clearing, one of the pilots saw the remains of a crashed starship.

"General! There's a crashed starship in the middle of that clearing! And the distress signal is at its strongest in that area!" The pilot said, and Garm nodded.

"Very good, pilot; get us as close as you can to that ship!" Garm ordered, and all three gunships surrounded the ship, and Garm jumped on top of the starship, and began using his lightsaber to cut open the hull.

As Aaron observed his uncle work, he sensed other creatures making their way towards the crash site. Suddenly, one of the clone troopers was hit in the head by what looked like a laser, and he fell, dead. Aaron and the other soldiers turned around, and saw several strange, bug-eyed creatures, walking towards them. The creatures opened their pincer-like hands, and lasers flew out of them, causing the clones to scatter, and Aaron to activate his lightsaber and started deflecting the lasers.

"What the hell are those things!" One trooper asked, getting his blaster rifle ready.

"Who knows; but they sure aren't friendly!" Another asked, and the clones began shooting at the creatures, and Aaron was using his powers to fight them as well.

Garm knew his nephew and soldiers were under attack, but he had to get the ship open to save any survivors on board. When Garm finished cutting the hull of the ship open, he jumped in and immediately saw a woman with blonde hair, in a blue jump suit, unconscious and losing a lot of blood from a head injury. A medic began assessing the wound, but found that the results were less than satisfactory.

"Sir…she's brain hemorrhaging!" The medic said, and Garm rushed over, and tried to use the Force to heal her, but he didn't specialize in healing, but his nephew did.

"Aaron! Come here!" Garm yelled, but Aaron didn't want to abandon his soldiers.

"I'm a little busy master!" Aaron responded, and Garm jumped out of the ship, and joined Aaron in fighting the creatures.

"The woman in that ship is severely wounded; we won't be able to save her if we take her back to the ship the way she is now! You'll have to use your healing abilities to heal her brain hemorrhage! I'll back up the soldiers; now go!" Garm said, and Aaron nodded as he ran towards the ship.

When Aaron was inside the ship, he saw the woman that his uncle mentioned, and saw that she was bleeding from her head; so Adam took the woman in his arms, placed a hand on her wound, and began using the Force to heal her damaged brain.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from nowhere, and Aaron began looking around the ship for the source of the voice, but only saw a computer screen, but when it spoke again, that's when he realized it was the ships computer talking to him. "Who are you? What are you doing to that woman? You're not Galactic Federation." The computer went on.

"This woman has a brain hemorrhage, and I'm trying to save her; but you have to let me concentrate!" Aaron said, and he continued trying to heal the woman, and several minutes passed, and good progress was being made, when suddenly, Aaron touched the deeper recesses of the woman's mind by mistake, and before he could stop himself, images started flashing through his head.

* * *

><p>Aaron could see a small colony, on an unknown planet, burning, corpses lying on the street, and could hear the sobbing of a small girl. Aaron saw that the sobs were coming from a three year old girl, who was looking at the corpses of two people, a man and a woman, and Aaron realized it was the girl's parents, and soon after, he also realized that the girl was woman he was healing just moments ago.<p>

The images of the colony disappeared, and were replaced with images of a different planet; on that planet, he saw several strange alien creatures, that looked like birds, and with them was the girl from before, except she was older, between twelve and fifteen years old, and the creatures were making the girl do vigorous exercises. Aaron had never seen creatures like the ones he was looking at, but for some reason, the name 'Chozo', came to his mind.

When those images vanished, they were once again replaced with images of a new planet, a planet apparently called SR-388, and he saw the girl again, though this time, she was a full grown adult woman, but she was wearing a strange orange armor, one major feature of the armor was that the lower half of her right arm was covered by what looked like a blaster cannon. The woman, who's name was apparently Samus Aran, was running through a cave, weapon ready, when she came across a lone egg; the egg suddenly hatched before, revealing a small, strange creature; it was dome in shape, had four fang-like claws beneath them, and three red spheres inside its transparent flesh. Samus was ready to shoot the creature, called a Metroid, but the creature didn't show any signs of hostility, rather, attachment. It was then that Samus, and Aaron, realized that, because Samus was the first living thing the Metroid saw, it thought that Samus was its mother.

The next set of images were accelerated to what was apparently only a few days, which showed Samus bringing The Baby to a group of scientists for study, and leaving the station, only to receive a distress call from there minutes later, and return to find all the scientists dead and The Baby missing. Samus ran to another room, and found The Baby, only to see that a giant reptilian creature, known as Ridley, appeared, and began attack Samus. Suddenly, when Ridley appeared, Aaron could feel pangs of anger coming from Samus as she shot at Ridley, though being careful not to harm The Baby. Ridley then flew off moments later, realizing he couldn't win the fight, and activating the stations self-destruct system.

Next, Samus was back on the planet where she was raised by the Chozo, called Zebes, and Samus was on a personal mission of saving The Baby from Ridley. After defeating hordes of enemies, and four dangerous monsters, including Ridley, only to find, and be attacked by a much larger Baby. When it realized that Samus was the one it was consuming, The Baby fled in shame of attack its 'mother', and Samus, while still fearing for The Baby's safety, continued her journey to the planets interior, and found the source of all the chaos; a monstrous creature called Mother Brain. Samus engaged Mother Brain, and supposedly destroy her, only to find that she was mutated into a giant cyborg like creature, making her much more dangerous, as was proven by Samus when she was hit by a giant beam that came from Mother Brain's eye. Mother Brain was about to finish Samus off, when suddenly, The Baby appeared out of nowhere, and began draining Mother Brain of its life energy, saving Samus. The Baby then left the shell of Mother Brain, and began transferring the energy it took from her, and giving it to Samus, restoring her strength. However, Mother Brain wasn't done; she came back to life and began attacking the Metroid. The Baby didn't stop reviving Samus however, and waited until she was back to full strength before dropping her, as Mother Brain made her final attack. The blast from Mother Brain's eye went right through The Baby, much to Samus' horror, as it swelled up, and died in a huge explosion, and the particle remains of The Baby fell on Samus. As she gripped one particle that fell in her hand, Samus was consumed with anger at Mother Brain, and shot at her. Much to Samus' surprise however, her regular shots were transformed into a much more powerful shot Samus called the Hyper Beam; it only took a few shots of the Hyper Beam to destroy Mother Brain, and avenge The Baby. However, Samus wasn't done yet; with the destruction of Mother Brain, a huge bomb was activated, with enough fire power to destroy Zebes with one blast. After rescuing some strange creatures that were still inside the planet, Samus ran towards her ship and escaped Zebes right before the bomb went off.

Next, Samus was on board a station known as the BOTTLE SHIP, in front of her, was a soldier of the government called the Galactic Federation. The soldiers name was Adam Malkovich, and he was getting ready to sacrifice his life to destroy specialized Metroids that were immune to their weakness; the cold. Adam's sacrifice was something that was breaking Samus' heart; apparently, Adam was Samus' father figure, and someone she really cared about as a friend. Samus was begging Adam not to sacrifice himself, and let her destroy the Metroids, but Adam wouldn't allow it; he knew that Samus had to destroy the other threats on the station, like the clone of Ridley. Right before Adam disappeared in the explosion that he caused to destroy the Metroids, three words echoed in Samus' head.

"Any objections, Lady?"

* * *

><p>In seconds, Aaron had seen Samus' entire life, through the Force; he felt what she felt. Her happiness, her anger, her sadness, her regrets; Aaron knew everything that Samus went through, including her most recent mission on a research station that was overrun by a creature called the X-parasites, and an even more dangerous creature; the SA-X, a heartless clone of Samus, with all of her abilities, and the threat of it escaping the galaxy. Her only ally with her was an AI she named Adam, and together, they managed to destroy the X, SA-X, and more Metroids that were cloned by the Galactic Federation. It was there that Samus also realized that the GF had put the real Adam Malkovich's mind inside the AI that had guided her; he was alive, so to speak, and was still assisting Samus, and making sure she stayed alive.<p>

* * *

><p>When Aaron returned to reality, he looked at the unconscious Samus before him, and was amazed at how she could've kept her sanity going through such trials. Aaron then motioned the medics to check on Samus' condition, and gave him a signal that meant she was fully healed, which was shown as Samus came to with a grown in pain.<p>

"Adam?" Samus asked, and suddenly, the AI began speaking.

"I'm here Samus; you were just saved by this…man. I'm not sure how though."

"I can explain later; right now, I've got to get you to a medical bay. Come on!" Aaron said, and he wrapped Samus' arm around her, and tried to get her on her feet, but she was resistant.

"I'm…not going…to leave Adam…" Samus said, and Aaron shook his head.

"We don't have time to argue; we have to get you in a bacta tank to heal your other injuries!" Aaron said, but Samus was still defiant.

"Adam…" Samus said stubbornly, and Aaron sighed.

"I'll make sure the ship is brought with us, but you have come with me!" Aaron said, and Samus just simply looked at Adam's screen, and nodded before passing out.

Aaron then picked Samus up, and jumped out of the ship, and began running to one of the gunships. When he was aboard, Aaron activated the 2-1B medical droid aboard the gunship, and ordered it to check on Samus, while he returned to his uncle.

"Master, the woman is now on board a gunship, and is being inspected by a medical droid, as planned." Aaron said, and Garm smiled.

"Good. Everyone, return to the gunships! We're going to bomb these hostiles!" Garm said, but Aaron shook his head in protest.

"Uncle, the woman seems very attached to the ship, or rather, the AI inside it. I promised her that the ship would be brought with us, and because we don't know her mental state at the moment, I suggest we do bring it with us by calling in a LAAT/c to pick it up!" Aaron said, and Garm nodded.

"We'll worry about that in a minute, but right now, we're taking too many casualties!" Garm said, and he, along with Aaron and the soldiers, returned to the gunships.

When the gunships were in the air, the pilots fired their rockets at the creatures attacking them. The rockets hit their marks, and the attackers were covered with balls of fire, smoke, and shrapnel. When the dust cleared, all the creatures were dead, and Garm gave a sigh of relief.

"Good; now we can focus on our guest. I'll go ahead call in a cargo gunship to pick up the ship. What's the status of the woman? Were you able to get any sort of information from her, like name, where she came from, what she was doing here?" Garm asked.

"Her name is Samus Aran; she's a bounty hunter from the Unknown Regions that lives in an area controlled by a group known as the Galactic Federation." Aaron said, and he continued to explain what he saw to Garm, who was amazed by the level of detail that Aaron gave him.

"You got all of that from her?" Garm asked.

"Sort of; when I was healing her brain, I accidentally touched the recesses of her mind, and was able to see all of her memories, from when she was a little girl, to now." Aaron said, and Garm was shocked.

"I wasn't aware you could do that." Garm said.

"When I was in training, the instructor told us that such techniques existed, but they are seldom by accident; if I had to guess, due to her brain hemorrhage, her mind was in a psychological mess; each lobe was probably trying to remain functioning by being extremely active, and the Force must have guided me to the lobe that's related to memory, since most of the hemorrhage was in that physical area. If I had to guess, since I was in a healing trance at the time, and the Force sensed that Samus' memories were out of whack, so it tried to reorganize them, allowing me to see what order they appeared in." Aaron suggested, and Garm grabbed his head like he had a major headache.

"Aaron, you keep talking like that, it's my brain that's going to go out of whack." Garm said, and Aaron just smiled.

"Sorry Uncle; I forget that you don't specialize in healing, therefore, you don't have as much medical knowledge as I do." Aaron said, and Garm smiled.

"Well, don't worry about it; and hey, it looks like our guest is waking up." Garm said, noticing that Samus was stirring in her sleep.

A/N: Looks like you guys are going to have to wait until next chapter to find out how Samus reacts to the Republic and Jedi saviors, and the galaxy they live in, if you guys want to, that is. I'm experimenting with this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, of what will hopefully be many, but I'll need your reviews to let me know if you like this story or not, so please, review generously. Also, I don't consider this a crossover because only two major people appear in the Metroid series, three if you count Adam, but other than that, there won't be any other major appearances of Metroid characters in this story.


End file.
